falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chihuahua City
Chihuahua City was once a booming city of almost a million people. That was before the bombs fell. Now the city, as are most post-apocalypse, has descended into a radioactive war-zone hellhole. Between the squalid cartels of the inner city or the totalitarian atmosphere of Distrito Central, Chihuahua City is not a nice place to live. History Pre-War The capital of the Mexican state of Chihuahua, Chihuahua City was an important strategic asset during the Second Mexican-American War. However, it's defender, Madero Huerta, was called off by the Mexican president himself and in response deserted. Chihuahua City then fell to the Americans and stayed under their control for almost twenty-five years. The Great War On October 23, 2077, the bombs began to fall everywhere and Chihuahua City was not spared. On the contrary, the city was actually hit by some of the highest yielding nuclear bombs in the Chinese arsenal and left a whole lot of radiation that either killed or ghoulified the entire population. Post-War A few days after the war ended and most of Chihuahua's City's population had evacuated, Madero Huerta and some of the guerillas scouted the city, resulting in their eventual ghoulification. As time went on and the radiation within Chihuahua City stayed at lethal levels, ghouls began to trickle back into the city, finding it a safe haven from smoothskins. One of those ghouls was Madero Huerta, who had originally come there to die. Finding himself still alive, Huerta went with his remaining soldiers to Palacio de Gobierno de Chihuahua and squatted there. For the next century, the deadly radiation emanating from the inner city killed any non-ghoul visitor of Chihuahua City and the ruins remained almost completely untouched. But by 2200, the radiation within the city had begun to fall below lethal levels and human scavengers began to enter this untouched city. And with them, chaos. Chem cartels, the foremost being Esqueleto, saw the Chihuahua City as an untapped market and jumped on it. Alarmed by the influx of humans, the ghouls tried to fight back but most were killed. However, one of them did survive and succeed: Madero Huerta. Building a refuge behind scrap steel walls, Huerta invited the humans his protection in exchange for their loyalty. El Distrito Central was born and soon afterwards, the New Mexican Army. Over the years, tensions went high. Esqueleto wallows in chems and wealth while Distrito Central became an authoritarian state under Huerta's direct control. Currently, Huerta is readying for another offensive against the chem cartels of Chihuahua City and Esqueleto watches with hungry eyes. To add to the city's miseries, it fell victim to an attack from the infamous "Comanchero General" in 2279. His real name was John Butcher, although he often went by the name of Johnny West as he rode across the Mexican wasteland with his army of bandidos, raiding and attacking anyone small enough for his growing army to get at. Johnny and his army of 120 Comancheros rode into Chihuahua City amid the bloody fighting between Huerta's men and the cartels, and with his gang attacked several chem caravans, taking the contents for themselves before launching themselves against the walls of Distrito Central, with lethal results. Of the 75 Comancheros that followed Johnny into combat, only 12 returned carrying their wounded leader with them. Johnny and the remnants of his men decided they's had enough of Chihuahua City and promptly rode off in search of easier targets for exploitation, leaving the city to continue its ritual of self-destruction. Only time will tell which faction will emerge on top of this city of bones. Notable Locations * Cerro Prieto *El Distrito Central *Palacio de Gobierno de Chihuahua Category:Places Category:Mexico Category:Chihuahua